Santa Baby
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Came from a prompt, “Okay, he’s not Santa , but he did have a very good reason for breaking into the house.”


How he had ended up in this situation he wasn't quite sure, all he knew was that he would most definitely be paying for it come the morning if he wasn't careful. The pains currently running up and down his back would be nothing compared to the pain he would have to endure as he tried to get up off the hardwood flooring. It would also be a miracle if he didn't have a black eye from the hard fist he had received to the side of his face and eye socket.

"You going to help me up now you know I'm not breaking and entering." He wheezed as he tried to draw air into his lungs after being winded when he hit the floor.

"Like hell I am, it's your own fault. If you weren't already there I'd call the police. " Frankie snapped at him before turning on the balls of her feet and marching away towards the kitchen.

Boyd lay still for another minute or two as his lungs recovered from having the air knocked out of them. Gingerly he rolled onto his front and started to push himself up onto all fours, his back and knees protesting at the movement. Once on all fours, he used the wall to lean against as he stood up until he was finally standing back on his feet. The bag he had been carrying was halfway across the floor, it's contents still safely inside thank God. Picking the bag up he walked towards the kitchen to find Frankie. Frankie was making coffee when he entered the kitchen, her back to him as she poured the water into the two cups. Placing the bag under the kitchen table he sat down, looking Frankie up and down as she turned to face him, a cup in each hand.

"That's my shirt." Seeing Frankie wearing his deep purple shirt half-buttoned up revealing more of her ample cleavage than she ever let show normally.

"We'll make a detective out of you yet Boyd. It was the first thing I put my hands on before I came down to tackle my intruder." Placing both cups on the table before she sat down beside Boyd.

"Lucky your intruder isn't a sex-starved pervert then." Boyd smirked as he placed his hand on Frankie's thigh before he ran his index finger up her leg and under the tail of his shirt.

"That's debatable. What the hell are you doing here Boyd? It's half-past two in the morning on Christmas day. I thought you were coming over after visiting Matt." Frankie asked as she picked her cup up before taking a drink.

"I was. But Matt said he wants to come to visit me instead. I told him I'd be here so he said that's fine. He's coming for Lunch if that's okay?" Asking even though he knew she would say yes.

"Sure. But that doesn't explain what your doing breaking and entering at half-past two in the morning. I know it's Christmas day and all but I stopped believing in Santa years ago. Even if I did still believe you most definitely aren't Santa." Looking Boyd up and down as she spoke.

"Who says I'm not? I have the grey hair and beard, and a bag of gifts. I'm jolly and full of Christmas spirit." Boyd tried as he started to grin.

"I'll give you the beard and hair, but the jolly and full of Christmas spirit is most definitely a no. The only link I can make with Christmas and you is more along the lines of Scrooge." Frankie now grinning as she saw Boyd trying to think of a comeback.

"Fine, but I do have a very good reason for being here. Anyway, where the hell did you learn to tackle someone like that?" Boyd shifting in his seat which caused pain to run up his back.

"Spencer." The grin on Frankie's face now reaching her eyes as she saw Boyd consider her reply.

"Why the hell is Spencer teaching you self defence?" Boyd totally lost as to why she would consider learning how to tackle and take down someone like she just had.

"Jacobs. I never want to be made to feel like that ever again." The smile on her face replaced by a look of determination and strength.

"Good, I think. Maybe next time though try it on someone else and not me." Rubbing his sore back as he spoke.

"Well, next time don't break into my house in the dead of night. I hope whatever gifts my would be Santa brought are worth the effort." Glancing under the table at the bag Boyd had placed there. "Speaking of which, I'm going back to bed or Santa won't come" Frankie half yawned as she pushed her chair back and stood up.

"Santa can still come if you want him too?" A half grin on Boyd's face at his subtle innuendo.

"Santa's lucky if I didn't stop him coming permanently. Good night, Boyd. Make sure you turn the light off when you're done." Frankie again yawning her way her sentence as put her cup in the sink and walked towards the kitchen door.

Boyd stood up as she went to pass him, taking hold of her arm and stopping her from walking away.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, am I forgiven?" Tugging her closer so he could wrap his arms around her waist.

"Mhhh, depends. I'll let you know in the morning after you've emptied your sack." The innuendos still passing between them.

"That's good enough for me. Let's go to bed." Boyd now yawning as he stood beside Frankie with one arm still around her waist so they could head to bed together.

* * *

When morning finally broke through the thick heavy curtains in Frankie's bedroom it shone down weakly on two naked figures entwined together, both with matching grins on their faces. Obviously, Santa came and Frankie was rather happy with his load.


End file.
